Who Killed America?
by I'm out of lives
Summary: England is accused of killing AMERICA willingly with his food. Of course Canada couldn't take it. While Canada tries to be optimistic France is being pessimistic. While Canada and France are trying to prove England isn't guilty China and Russia are trying to prove England is guilty. Russia is also accused. Who is the killer?
1. Chapter 1

04.07.2019

It was a nice Sunny day I was sitting with my pancakes and syrup ready to eat my phone rang

"Hello is this...uhh..."

"Canada."

"Okay I'm Switzerland from murder department.I need ask you to come to the ... police department"

"Why?"

*Switzerland hungs up*

I didn't know what was going on.I went up to my car and go straight to the police I finally arrive I saw officer Lienchtein.I went up to the officer

"Ah,you're here"

"Um...Yes Switzerland called me"

"We need to take you to this room"

I sat down and officer Switzerland started to question me;

"Where were you at 4 am?"

"Eh? I was sleeping"

*While writing down* "Were there anyone with you?"

"Ah yes! kumajiro my best friend!"

"What was your friend doing?"

"I don't know like I said I was sleeping"

"hm. Can we see your best friend?"

"...He's... kind of a... _bear"_

"..."

"..."

"**ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME?!"***sigh*

"Can you tell me why I'm here? Why would you call me?"

"I called your entire family."

"But why? also beware of America he can give stupid answers some times haha"

"That's why we called you"

?

"America's body found dead at 4 a.m. in England's house"

I was shocked I didn't know what to do I was just thinking:what? why? how? why would England do this?he can't do this

While these toughts were in my head I was also in a shock I... I just couldn't belive that...

**America Died**


	2. Chapter 2

05.07.2019

"They are waiting for you in the ... Hospital" *switzerland closes the door*

I've tried to reach out to France after I went out from the police didn't answer the phone his phone was apperantly closed. I went to the morgue there were 4 polices trying to end a fight I approached Russia was attacking England. I've tried the best I can to seperate them and they finally got seperated the police thanked me we all went inside the America died from food poisoning. After that the nurses asked us questions but the questions weren't important.

After we all exit from the morgue England went up to me.I ignored a while I was just looking down I didn't know what to do I couldn't trust England anymore. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder... It was France he sighed and said,

"I know you're sad about America's death. We all are. And I know you think that you can't trust England anymore but I think he's falsely accused nobody knows if he killed America or not and I think we can prove that he isn't a murderer!"

"...But the body is found in England's house let's say someone put it there-"

*interrupts me*"Nobody in their right mind would do that"

"As I was saying...-America died from food poisoning and Lord knows England is one to talk about foods"

"Maybe somebody did that to frame Englan-"

"Nobody in their right mind would do that."

"We'll see at the court"

"Wait...COURT?"

"The court that is on 15.07.2019?"

"WAIT...COURT?!"

"You didn't ask Switzerland about the court?"

"Your eyes are saying I should say yes but..."

"God you're a fucking trainwreck Russia is suspicious too they're going to take them to the court on 15.07.2019 They are blaming eachother so both of them need to hire some lawyers."

"I got it but where do we find a lawyer?"

"I think we should **TALK** to England before"

"I still don't trust him just look at the evidences!"

"If there were enough evidences he would be in jail you should start trusting him"

"But he-"

"Why would he kill America anyway?"

"Maybe you're right"

"Do you trust him now?"

"No but let's go talk to him"

(Author's note:This law things may not be true in your law in this story is Turkish law 3)


	3. Chapter 3

06.7.2019(12 a.m.)

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know"

"You finally agreed to talk to him now we can't find him!"

"Have you tried to call him?"

"Yes!"

"Eh really?"

"Why would I lie to you in this situation?"

"I don't *yawn* know"

"You seem pretty tired"

"Because I **am** tired France! America is dead and England is the murderer?!"

"We don't know that you go and sleep or make a cup of coffee or tea I'll go to the England's house and find him"

He smiled nicely.

"That seems like a good idea..."

I went home and drank a nice cup of coffee I was ready to go to sleep then my phone rang.I wasn't in the mood for talking then I looked at my phone,

France was calling so I opened it immediatly it may be something important,

"Hi"

"France? Did you find him?"

"Yes he... isn't in a good condition though-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I was panicking like kumajiro before bathing.

"He-"

"DID HE KILLED HIMSELF?"

"No he's just really-

_(far away)OI HAND ME ONETHER BOTTLE EH?"_

_"_Let me guess...Drunk?"

"Yeah aperantly he came here after what happened"

"You take good care of him he's important..."

"Yeah yeah I'll make sure to take him home and take **really** good care of him" I knew I shouldn't have trust him he needed to be a little bit more serious.

"_FRANCE NO-"_

"Ok,ok see you tomorrow" *France hungs up*

07.7.2019

I went to bed after that but I couldn't sleep,the thoughts of America dying was keeping me awake"Is he going to be ok?" "Did he **actually** killed America?" It was finally morning I stood up and directly called France

...

...

...

"Come on what's he doing?!"

...

...

...

"I don't want to wait anymore!"

...

...

...

France didn't open the phone...

...

...

...

He must be busy...

...

...

...

What's he doing?

...

...

...

I better eat my breakfast he'll call me for sure...

**A few minutes later**

"Ah! France is finally calling"

...

"Hello?"

"Hello! Sorry I was... _chatting_ with England"

"Great! So I don't have to anymore! what'd he said?"

"Well not much...I didn't quite get him...Maybe **you** should talk to him?"

"Ok where are you two?"

"We're at my house"

"Why?"

"My house was closer so we went here okay?! Just come here"

"Suspiciou-"*France hungs up*

Hmm. in a condition like this I couldn't trust France did he did killed America and put his body to England's house to blame England after years of arguments and fights? But no he couldn't have done it or he wouldn't have been trying to save England.

I went to France's house as quickly as possible I knocked the door but the door opened itself I opened the door,

"Hey France you forgot to lock your door!"

"Ok I'll be more careful next time but now we don't have time"

"_hi"_

"Oh hello to you too England..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

France made a quick move to end the awkwardness...

"WELL OKAY! Me and England talked about lawyers and stuff and we thought it'll be the best if you help us too!"

Wait I thought he said he didn't quite got England..? I was getting more suspicious of France since **he** was the most suspicious one here.

"So what should I do?"

"First we should find a good lawyer-"

*England interrupts*

"Look Canada I know you're angry but you gotta belive me! I swear I didn't do anything"

"How could I trust you now?! You killed America! You had the body in your house!"

"I don't know how it got there-"

*Door opens*

"приветствие! (hello!)" It-It was Russia with his big smile,how'd he knew we were here?

"I told you,you should've lock the doo-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD"Screamed England

"Haha no need to get angry all of a sudden since even your own brother doesn't belive you ^J^" I've never seen Russia like this before his grin was very big.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU KILLED AMERICA!" Jumped France

"But France

_**we don't know that yet ^J^"**_


End file.
